1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is suitably used for ultramicrolithographic processes for the production of ultra-large scale integrations (LSIs) or high-capacity microchips, or other fabrication processes, and with which high precision patterns can be formed using an electron beam or extreme ultraviolet rays, as well as an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a mask blank provided with the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film a photomask, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic device, a novel compound, and a method for producing the novel compound, each using the composition. More particularly, the invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is suitably used for a process of using a substrate having a specific underlying film, as well as an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, a mask blank provided with the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film a photomask, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic device, a novel compound, and a method for producing the novel compound, each using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of producing a semiconductor device such as an IC or an LSI, microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has been conventionally performed and correspondingly the development of a resin or additive suitable for a variety of lithographic technologies is currently underway. For example, JP2008-273844A and JP2000-1448A disclose additives suitable for lithographic technologies.
Recently, the integration degree of an integrated circuit has been becoming higher and consequently formation of an ultrafine pattern in the sub-micron or quarter-micron range has been required. To cope with this requirement, the exposure wavelength has also tended to become shorter, for example, from g line to i line or further to excimer laser light. At present, the development of lithography using an electron beam or X-rays is also proceeding.
Lithography using an electron beam, X-rays, or EUV light is positioned as a next-generation or next-next-generation pattern formation technique, and a high-sensitivity high-resolution resist composition is required. As a resist composition suitable for negative lithography, a so-called negative chemical amplification resist composition which includes an alkali-soluble resin, a crosslinking agent, and an acid generator as main components has been effectively used (see, for example, JP2002-99085A).
However, from the viewpoint of overall performance as the resist, it remains very difficult to find a suitable combination of a resin, a photoacid generator, a basic compound, an additive, a solvent, and the like to be used. In addition, when forming an ultrafine pattern such as one having a line width of 50 nm or less, there is also a need for an improvement in PEB temperature dependency or an improvement in storage stability of a resist solution since the line width of the pattern varies depending on the temperature of heating after the irradiation of actinic rays or radiation (post exposure bake: PEB).